A Beautiful Stranger
by whocaresaboutme3308
Summary: A stranger appears in the village hidden in the leaves. Its seems there is some romance between the stranger and Kakashi. It seems they have history together.:
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. Thank you :)**

**Chapter 5 - You Failed : Kakashi's Final Decision**

**"Will lets get out of here", said Kakashi.**

**Sasuke, and Sakura followed Kakashi as they walked away from the logs.**

**"I knew these was going to happen. YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!", yelled Naruto as he try to get untied.**

**"Hum……… So these is how you treat your new team, ah Kakashi".**

**Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi stopped walking and looked behind them. Than a fan was thrown from one of the trees, it cut Naruto's ropes. Naruto jumped up and turned around to see who helped him. **

**"Tha…nk..s", said Naruto.**

**He just should there, surprised. It was a women leaning up against one of the tree. She had blue eyes and jet black hair with a blonde strip coming out from it. With a big smile she walked over to Naruto.**

**"You must be Naruto", she said.  
"Uh", said Naruto.  
"Aiko".**

**Aiko looked behind Naruto to see Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Aiko smiled.**

**"Hello Kakashi".**

**Long silents**

**"Hum……Not to be rude but who are you", said Sakura.  
Aiko turned to Sakura and smiled, "Sorry, my name is Aiko Higurashi".**

**"WHAT", yelled Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.**

**"You're the daughter of the Fourth Hokage", said Sakura in shock.**

**Aiko nodded, "You must be Sakura Haruno".**

**Sakura nodded.**

**"You already know who I am, I am the next Hokage, BELIEVE IT!!".**

**Aiko just stood there smiling but then she turned to Sasuke.**

**"And you are Sasuke Uchiha".**

**Sasuke looked at her he felt his face get warm. So he turned his head in embrassment. She smiled and turned to Kakashi.**

**"Will I must be going".**

**She turned to the team, "Goodbye".**

**And she vanished. **

**(Don't worry the story will get better.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, and this is a new episode that I added. Thank You :)**

**Chapter 6 - A Woman To Remember**

**The sun was going down as the Village in the Leaves villagers were done for the day. **

**Aiko sat on a branch looking at the village. She hadn't seen the village in serveal years. Seeing it made her think about the old days. She turned her head to the branch next to her as if waiting for someone. When all of a sudden Kakashi appeared on the branch. **

**"What took you so long?", said Aiko.  
"I had some paper work to do", said Kakashi.  
"Better late then never I suppose", said Aiko with a smile on her face looking at Kakashi.**

**He looked back at her and she got up and lean up against the tree.**

**"How long are you staying"-Kakashi.  
"I don't know I guess until they need me".**

**Aiko then vanshed and ended up on in front of Kakashi.**

**"I missed you", said Aiko.**

**She looked deep into his eyes, then taking off his masked, he kissed her.**

**Meanwhile…………………At The Third Hokage's house**

**The Third Hokage walks down the hall when he meets one of his servents.  
"Have you seen my niece" said the Third to the servant.**

**"No, my lord", said the servant.**

**Back in the forest………………..**

**Aiko is siting on Kakashi's lap there looking at the sunset.**

**"Hum", said Aiko with a smile.  
"What is so funny", asked Kakashi.  
"Nothing", said Aiko.**

**But she was remembering the first time they meet and when they had there first kiss on this very spot.  
She then turned to Kakashi and took of his mask.  
Aiko then brought her to legs on the sides of his thighs. She then pressed her body up against him.**

**"Its been along time since I felt this way", she whispered in his ear.**

**Kakashi thin runs his hands up her shirt. Aiko ran her fingers throw his hair down to his vest. She got lower to his pants when she began to try to pull them down. There body pressing up against each other. When Aiko broke of and turned her head toward the village.**

**"Whats the matter?", said Kakashi putting back on his mask.**

**"Someone is calling me", she said get off of him.**

**She stood at the edge of the branch trying to listen for anything. Kakashi then got up and lean up against the tree.**

**"I guess you have to go"  
Aiko then turned around to face with I sweet smile on her face. She went up to him and ran her fingers throw his hair again.**

**"Don't worry we will have I chance together", said Aiko.**

**She walked away then turned around to blew him a kiss, then she vanished.**

**(Don't worry there is going to be more action between Aiko and Kakashi.)**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 7 - A Dangerous Mission: Journey to the Land of Waves**

_**The Third Hokage is telling Naruto what is going to be his next mission.**_

**"Come on I WANT A REAL MISSION", yelled Naruto.**

**"YOU CAN'T GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT!!!", YELLED Iruka.**

**"Iruka do you really need to yell", said Aiko.**

_**Who was seating down up against a column reading a book. All were silence.**_

_**Iruka's thoughts- What is Aiko doing here, I haven't seen her in years. Wow she looks as beautiful as ever.**_

_**Feeling the tension in the room she gets up and leaves the room.**_

**(In Front of the Gate)**

**"Naruto what are you doing?", asked Sakura annoyed.**

_**These is the first time I left the village. This means I am a real adventurer now, Believe it".**_

_**Sasuke, and Sakura just stood there annoyed with Naruto.**_

**"Hey, How do I really know you guys can protect me", said Tazura pointing to Naruto.**

_**Tazura and Naruto started yelling at each other. Sakura trying to break it up but Sasuke said don't bother.**_

**"He is so funny, isn't he", said Aiko.**

_**She had appeared next to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at her in the corner of his eye. He saw that she was smile on and was staring at Naruto.**_

**"How so", said Kakashi now watching Naruto too.**

**"He doesn't know how difficult it is to began a ninja", said Aiko.**

**"He'll figure it out", said Kakashi now smiling too.**

_**That's when Tazuna popped out of nowhere.**_

**"Hi, we haven't meet my name is…….."**

_**That's when Naruto hit Tazuna on the head.**_

**"You stupid pervert, what do you think your doing?", yelled Naruto over Tazuna.**

_**Who was on the floor with a big bump on his head. Everyone laugh. **_

**"Will you must be on your way", said Aiko with a smile.**

_**The group walked away Naruto then stopped walk and turn to wave to Aiko.**_

_**Aiko waved back.**_

_**Aiko- Oh Naruto you have a long way to go.**_

_**Then she heard something moving in the leaves.**_

_**Aiko- Water Ninja **_

_**Aiko then looked back at the group getting father away from her.**_

_**Aiko- Kakashi can handle it**_

_**She then turned around walking back into the village.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 8 - The Assassin of the Misted**

_**While Naruto, Sakura, Sasuka, and Kakashi are busying fighting Aiko is in her room sleeping.**_

**(In Aiko's dream)**

_**In a dark room**_

**"Hello, is anyone there", said Aiko as she walks deeper into the darkness.**

_**IT is as if she is being suck in by something.**_

**"Aiko", said a voice in the distance.**

**"Hello", said Aiko.**

_**She walked farther trying to hear where it was coming from. Just then in the darkness a yellow light appeared.**_

**"Hello", said Aiko getting closer.**

**"Aiko".**

_**It was the Fourth Hokage yellow light surrounding him.**_

**"Father", said Aiko beginning to cry.**

**"Aiko", said The Fourth as he began to disappear.**

**"NO, FATHER WAIT!!", yelled Aiko as she ran toward the light.**

_**But she was to late she was alone again in the darkness. Aiko was on her knees crying.**_

**"Why, why did you leave me?", sobbed Aiko.**

_**Then there was a blast of red light appeared and Aiko was overwhelmed with anger. She stood up and faced the Nine-Tail- Fox.**_

**"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM", yelled Aiko.**

**"HA HA HA", laughed the Fox with a grin.**

**"YOUR NOT REAL", yelled Aiko as she closed her eyes and put her hands on her ears.**

**"HA…..I am real alright", laughed the Fox.**

**"NOOOO", screamed Aiko as she woke up from her dream.**

_**She had sweat dripping down her neck. As she was trying to caught her breath she gets out of bed. She pours cool water into the sink and wets her face. Closing her eyes trying to make since of her dream. She had many dreams when she was little of different battles going on, at that point she realized that this were visions of battles to come. But this one dream didn't make since, why was the Fox there and her father? She then looks into her mirror she looked just like her mother besides the blue eyes and blonde strip of hair. Aiko then her a knock at her door.**_

**"Aiko", said The Third Hokage.**

**Aiko walked to the door and leaned up against it. She already knew it was.**

**"Yes uncle".**

**"Is everything ok in there I heard a scream".**

**"I am fine".**

_**There was a long moment of silence, but she knew her uncle was still there waiting. She then open the door.**_

**"Really uncle I am fine".**

**"Then why did you scream?".**

**"It was just a nightmare", said Aiko.**

_**Aiko then bit her lip she had made a mistake telling her uncle that. **_

**"Really……then you get dress and meet me in the living room", said the Third walking away.**

_**(I add together theses two episodes together, I really didn't write a lot to this one. Thank you and enjoy J )**_

**Chapter 9 - Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior**

**_Aiko and the Third Hokage sat there in silence. Aiko sat there listing to the birds in the garden._ **

**"Hum, so are you going to tell me what happen in your dream", said The Third.**

_**Aiko just there silence listening for any sounds.**_

**"Aiko you know you can tell me anything", said the Third.**

**"I know your still hurt from that day".**

_**Aiko looked up evil in her eyes.**_

**"Shut up old man you don't know nothing", said Aiko curly remembering the angry and evil in the air that day.**

_**The birds then stopped there friendly song.**_

**"I am sorry uncle", said Aiko with a sad smile on her face.**

**"I didn't mean that".**

**"Its ok", said the Third.**

**"Really uncle everything is fine, it was just a bad dream, everything's ok, really", said Aiko with a smile.**

**"Ok I'll take your would for it", said the Third with a smile.**

_**Aiko then got up and bowed her head in respect. As she was about to leave she feel a sharp pain. As if all her charka was being drain from her. She then fell. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 10 - The Broken Seal**

_**(AIKO'S DREAM)**_

_**Aiko is in the darkness again looking for her father. She then sees a light she begins to walk towards it. When she gets closer she sees a figure a little girl. As she gets closer she hears her sobbing.**_

**"Are you ok?", said Aiko.**

**_The little girl looks up at Aiko. Before her Aiko sees herself as a little girl._**

**"Leave me alone", says little Aiko.**

**"Its ok I am here now", said Aiko as she gets closer.**

**"Am all alone", sobbed little Aiko putting her hands on her face.**

**"Its ok, I will take care of you", says Aiko.**

**_Aiko garps the girls shoulder the girl looks up at Aiko. She has a evil smile on and her eyes are bright red._**

**Aiko backs off, "No".**

**"You thought I forgot about you", said the girl.**

**"GO AWAY!!!", screamed Aiko.**

**_The Nine- Tail- Fox then appears._**

**"I am a part of you I will never live you", laughed the Fox.**

**_Aiko closed her eyes remembering that day when the Fox first appear. When she fought him she had garpped his tail and somehow took most of his charka. She opened her eyes and looked straight at the Fox._**

**"I AM NOT AFRIAD OF YOU", yelled Aiko.**

**_The Fox just laugh._**

**"I AM NOT AFRIAD OF YOU, AND I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!", yelled Aiko.**

**_There was a blast of yellow light and the Fox was gone. But the Fourth Hokage stood before her._**

**"Father".**

**"Yes, its me Aiko".**

**"But your died you can't be real".**

**"I am real in you".**

**_Aiko began to cry but as she was going to cover her face she looked at her hands. They had blood on them, then she felt a sharp pain on her chest. She touched her chest and looked at her hands, more blood. The Fourth Hokage walked toward her and garpped her hands._**

**"Someone that your connected to is hurt and needs your help", he said.**

**_In a blast of red light the Nine- Tail- Fox reappeared._**

**"You can't get ridded of me that easily", it screamed.**

**"GO", yelled the Fourth Hokage as he brought out his sword, "I will hold him off".**

**"Father", cried Aiko.**

**"AIKO, GO!", yelled the Fourth Hokage.**

**_Aiko turn around and saw another light. She then turned back around to see her father one last time and she went down toward the light. Aiko woke up with a cool sweat. _**

**_Her eyes then turn yellow showing her a vision- Kakashi with a cut a crossed his chest. Then she sees Naruto over Sasuka's body. _**

**_Everything then turns normal._**

**Aiko- I have to get to them.**

**_She runs out of her room. Reappears in the forest near the village. Aiko feels the sharp pain again on her back as if she was beginning stabbed._ **

**"AH!!!", screamed Aiko in pain.**

**_Aiko fell to her knees her whole body began to shack. She looked at her hands began to transform. Her finger nails began to become sharp and long._**

**"No don't transform I need to save them", she whisper to herself.**

**_The pain then left and she stood up. The tree that Kakashi had always meet lied before her. She reach into a hole that is beside the tree. Inside was a long red cape. She put it on and vanished. _**

**_(Please if you can review to my story good or bad. I seen that a lot of people read my story but no reviewed so please. Thank you :)_**

****


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry it took me so long for the update. I had mad a mistake with the episodes names. Sorry Chapter 10 is also "White Past: Hidden Ambition". Sorry please enjoy this one and please review thank you. J_ **

**Chapter 11- The Weapon Known as Shinohi **

**_(At the bridge)_**

****

**_Its at the end of the battle. With Kakashi is kneeling with Zabuza _**

**_unable to move his arms. Naruto looks shocked that Haku is died. That's when Gato and his gang arrive._**

**Chapter 12 - The Demon in the Snow**

**"Look at the demon of the mist, he couldn't even kill even one bridge builder", laugh Gato.**

**_His gang laugh with him._**

**"What are you doing here Gato?", Said Zabuza.**

**"I am here to tell you our deal is over, your to expansive Zabuza", says Gato.**

**"Hum…… I guess our fight Kakashi has come to end then", said Zabuza.**

**"I see", said Kakashi.**

**_Gato moves toward Haku._**

**"Look at this kid", says Gato. _He then hits Haku with his cane._**

**"That's what you get for hurting my hand", laugh Gato.**

**_Then a figure appears in front of all of them. _**

**_Gasp_**

**_The figure wore a red cape with its cap over the figures head._**

**"Now now Gato that's not a good way to treat the dead", said the stranger.**

**"Ah ah…." screamed Gato in horror.**

**_Naruto looked at the stranger in confused. He couldn't see the strangers face put he felt like he knew who it was under the hood._**

**"Who are you?", yelled Naruto.**

**"T…..he An….gle of De…ath", stutter Zabuza.**

**"The Angle of Death", whisper Naruto.**

**_The figure then pulled down the hoody. It was Aiko. She smiled at Naruto then turned to Gato with a scary look on her face._**

**"W…ha..t", stutter Gato.**

**_She then took her eyes off of Gato and looked in the corner of her eye at Zabuza. He was breathing hard._**

**"Zabuza relax I am not here for you", said Aiko not turning to face him.**

**_Zabuza breath began to relax a little but the fear was still there. Aiko then turned back to Gato with arguer in her eyes._**

**"Why are you beating up a defenseless corpse?", asked Aiko.**

**_Gato then stopped shacking and looked at Aiko._**

**"Thi..s is non of yo..ur business", stutter Gato.**

**_Gato then looked back at Haku._**

**"And I can do whatever I want to this died kid", said Gato as he kicked Haku.**

**_Aiko, Kakashi, and Naruto stood there in discussed. Aiko didn't say anything looking at Zabuza in the corner of her eye._**

**_Naruto then began to yell at Zabuza._**

**_(I am not going to write everything down that happen. It takes to long. So I am just going to write up to the part when Zabuza killed Gato and Gato's gang ran away. Now where at the part when Kakashi goes up to Zabuza and starts to take out the knifes out of him.)_**

**_Aiko then walks up to Haku Naruto right beside her._**

**"Haku", whisper Aiko.**

**"How did ..you?" stutter Naruto in amazement.**

**_Aiko winked a Naruto as she took a rag from her cape. She began to wipe off the blood from Haku's face. Kakashi then approached them. _**

**Aiko looked up at Kakashi, "His ready" she said.**

**_Kakashi lad Zabuza next to Haku and they walked away._**

**_It then began to snow._**

**"Look its snowing Inari", said Naruto.**

**_Inari could not stop staring at Aiko. Aiko turn to face him and Naruto Inari's face brighten._**

**"I know you", yelled Inari.**

**_Aiko looked surprise put then she had a smile on her face._**

**"Oh.. Hello there Inari", said Aiko.**

**"Hum..", said Naruto in confusion. **

**"You have grown a lot since I saw you", she said putting her hand on his head.**

**_Inari stood there in amazment._**

**"Will Inari I need to leave", said Aiko.**

**_She then turned around to leave when he graped on to her._**

**"Can't you stay a little longer", said Inari.**

**_Aiko smiled and grapped his hand as she kneeled to face him._**

**"I have to go", said Aiko.**

**_She let go of his hand began to walk away again._**

**"You knew that this was going to happen", yelled Inari to her.**

**_Aiko turn to face him._**

**"That day at shore, where I first met you", said Inari.**

**FLASHBACK**

**_A crying Inari sat on a bench looking at the ocean._**

**"What's wrong little boy", said Aiko.**

**_She sat next Inari. Inari just stared at her drinking in her beauty. He turned away and stared at the ocean tears ran down his face._**

**"My father he is died", cried Inari.**

**"Now now don't cry", said Aiko as she rapped her arm around him moving him closer to her.**

**"Death is not the end of life…. it's the new beginning", said Aiko with a smile.**

**"What do you know.. You don't know me", snapped Inari as he pulled away.**

**_Aiko looked at him a little hurt from that comment. She then got up and walked toward the ocean stopping a few feet away._**

**"I do know how it feels to lose someone, I lost a lot of people that meant a lot to me", said Aiko.**

**_She turned toward Inari who was staring at her._**

**"I lost everything once……. Until I met someone who lifted me up", said Aiko with a smile. **

**_She turn toward the ocean watching the sunset._**

**"I realized how important he was to me and how I wanted to protect that person with both of my hands", said Aiko**

**_Inari gasped that was what his father had said._**

**"I found more and more people I want to protect….. And I would do anything for them", said Aiko with a smile sitting back on the bench.**

**"I guess that was something your father want to teach you not to cry but to love yourself and love the people around you", said Aiko.**

**_Inari just sat there in silence._**

**"I guess I understand…" said Inari.**

**_Aiko looked down at him and smiled. They both looked at each other._**

**"Don't worry in time you will understand…. Inari, said Aiko.**

**_Inari gasped how did she know. Aiko looked back at the sea._**

**"When you get older there will be a boy", said Aiko.**

**_Inari stared at her in amazement as he watch as Aiko eyes turned from blue to yellow._**

**"That will show you the way to being happy….. He meant me harass but he will help", said Aiko with a smile as her eyes turned back to blue.**

**_She turned to look at Inari. And she got up from the bench. She began to walk away when Inari called to her._**

**"How do you know this", said Inari.**

**"Because that is what your path will lead you", said Aiko.**

**_She turned to face him and vanished with a wink._**

**BACK TO PREASNT TIME**

**"You knew this was going to happen", said Inari.**

**"I do not know everything…….. You are the one who choose your path.. I didn't choose it for you", said Aiko.**

**_Then she vanished._**

**_Inari just stood there. Naruto went by Kakashi_.**

**"Is that true Kakashi", said Naruto.**

**"To some it is ", said Kakashi with a smile.**

**_(Sorry this chapter took so long I will update real soon. Thank you and please review.)_**


End file.
